Conventionally, there have been headband-type headphones in which a housing that incorporates a speaker unit is fixed by a supporting body on both ends of a horseshoe headband. With respect to headphones of this type, the headband is worn on the head of a user and sound is emitted toward earholes from diaphragms of the speaker units within the housings, thereby reproducing audio signals.
Also, with respect to an ear-hook headphone shown in FIG. 1, for example, a left unit 141 is worn in such a manner that the unit is hung on an ear 142 and sound is emitted toward an earhole from a diaphragm of the speaker unit within the housing, thereby reproducing audio signals. In addition, as this applicant's prior patent there are headphones which have been registered as Japan Patent Office Publication of Examined Applications, Examined Patent Publication No. 6-59120.
However, due to the fact that the above-mentioned headband-type headphones must be worn on the user's head, there has been inconvenience of giving unpleasant sensation to the user, such as applying weight to the user's head and affecting user's hairstyle.
Further, with respect to the ear-hook headphone shown in FIG. 1, since the force of the left unit 141 falling down by its own weight is applied to the upper end of the auricle of the ear 142, a load f on an arm base 143 becomes large, thereby providing inconvenience of unpleasant sensation when wearing the headphone.